Hidden Emotions
by Haruno Sakura79
Summary: A bit AU.A few years after the journeymen exam, naruto, sakura, and sasuke have gone their seperate ways. All still in the leaf village, Sakura throws a party and it stirs up some emotions in Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

I have to thank my wonderful beta-editor, Chibi-Cookies, she has helped me tons with this story, it would not be what it is without her

Ring… Ring…

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, shaken by the shrill sound of the telephone. He wondered who would call him this early and why, he really only had that phone for emergencies…who'd he give the damned telephone number out to anyway? Annoyed at being woken from his peaceful slumber, he answered the phone

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Hi Sasuke! It's me, Sakura, and I'm having a party! You totally escaped my mind until now, but I was wondering if you would come?"

"Um…" Sasuke, not fully awake, tried to comprehend everything she had said.

"Hello?" Sakura asked, hoping he had not hung up on her.

Shaken from his thoughts he replied, "Yeah, I'm here, just thinking… I'll come I guess…what time do you want me to be there?"

"Around 7 would be great…and thank you so much!"

"Sure, bye"

"Bye!"

_Ugh_. Just then it set into his mind exactly what he had agreed to. He thought back on the conversation…_Ha, like Sakura forgot to invite me _he thought grouchily. _I'm probably the first person she called!_ Now he had going to go to some stupid party, with stupid people. He would have nothing to do. His forte was definitely not socializing he was more of a training guy; he would pick a few days if intensive training over a few hours of forced socialization any day. _Oh well_ he thought. _I already agreed, if I don't show up Sakura would probably kill herself or something…_

He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep for a few more hours. When Sasuke awoke he was starving. He drove over to the local ramen stand, only because he did not feel like cooking, and who says you can't have ramen for breakfast? (A/n err, more like lunch Sasuke!)

When he arrived he was not surprised to see Naruto eating ramen like no tomorrow. _Naruto is so immature…I just don't understand him. He would rather sit here and eat ramen all day instead of train and get stronger! _

"Hey! Sasuke! You goin' to Sakura's party?"

"Yeah… I guess I am. Did she actually invite you?"

"Um, yeah,"

"Wow I'm surprised, I thought that she hated you…"

"Well she said it was for everyone she knew, and she doesn't hate me nearly as much as she used to!" Whilst saying this ramen escaped his mouth and flew to the floor where it was covered with dirt, spit and god only knows what else.

"Oh." He replied back nonchalantly. Sasuke ordered some ramen to go, so he wouldn't have to sit there with Naruto and make small talk. _What an immature kid, he really hasn't changed one bit._

Sasuke ate his ramen in his car, attempting not to get it all over the place; by the time he got home it was almost 6. _Well I figure I should shower and get ready._

He got into the shower and turned on the hot water. "Dammit!" he yelled, the water had not yet warmed up, giving Sasuke a full blast of ice cold water. As the water warmed up he relaxed. He felt the warm water spread over his body relaxing his stressed muscles. He saw the steam form on the glass making wispy patterns; he almost got lost in a trance but then abruptly remembered the party. He immediately became tense and hastily got out from the shower.

_This party might not be too bad_, he tried to reassure himself. Hey, _I'm bound to find someone I can at least talk about tactics with…_Sasuke wondered why he actually let Sakura drag him into this, she know he wasn't one for parties or social events. What really got Sasuke though, was why the hell he didn't just say no…

He fumbled his way through the hallway of his small apartment coming into contact with his door he twisted the rusty knob and gave a shove. He felt his damp feet on the old wood floor as he walked over to his bed and sat down. _It is going to be boring and I don't really want to go…all those people talking about pointless things while they could instead be training…don't they have any morals! _But then he sighed, he had already told Sakura he would go and she might hold it against him if he decided to ditch. _Ah! I'll just go and if it sucks, no one said you have to stay. _With that final thought in his mind he got ready for the party.

Sasuke got into his car and racked his brains for the directions…it wasn't easy to forget; after all he was a trained ninja he had to remember important things all the time. As he started the car he tried to remember when the three of them were last together…_I guess it was during the ninja exams._ He thought grudgingly to himself. _Heck…none of had made plans or gone on missions together since then…none of us made the effort…I wonder why?_

And with that ponderous thought he pulled into the driveway. _Jesus, how the hell am I going to park my car? _He looked around there were cars parked everywhere. _Damn...she must know a lot of people._ Creeping down the driveway, Sasuke finally found a spot, surprisingly close to the house. He locked the car and walked down the remainder of the driveway. He saw people drunk, some were making out and doing things Sasuke didn't even want to see…or think about for that matter. He also saw some swimming in the pool.

Sasuke was slightly disgusted. He knew the party would be like this. The first think he saw as he walked was Rock Lee and Sakura. Now that was an unlikely pair! He saw Lee leading Sakura around, their arms linked together. Lee had a huge, proud smile on his face. Did he see Sakura as some kind of "accomplished mission" or something? Sasuke knew that Lee had been infatuated with Sakura since the day they met. _That damned Rock Lee_, Sasuke thought, _Parading Sakura around like she is some kind of trophy or something…Wait, why do I even care?_

"Hey! Watcha lookin' so grim for?" Naruto asked him from behind, startling him. "Haha! Gotcha! Man, I would never have thought I would live to see a day when Sasuke was surprised!" At this Naruto started to laugh hysterically.

_Naruto needs to grow up… Goddamn him_. "I was thinking, thank you for interrupting" Sasuke dryly snapped back.

Back to his thoughts… he couldn't understand why Sakura going with Lee bothered him so much, in fact, if anything, he should be happy, no more Sakura following him around like a puppy. But just something about those two… He felt some hind of emotion he could not place. It was a mix of anger with something else. That other feeling, Sasuke believed, was something for Sakura. It was some new and inexperienced emotion that he had no name for. _Maybe I have just been so used to her liking me that I might actually be jealous of Lee…_.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kakashi. He was sitting cross-legged on top of a table reading Make out Paradise. Sasuke smiled as he reminisced about when Kakashi had read that book and fought off Sakura and Naruto, right after they graduated from the ninja academy. Sasuke walked over to him. "How many times have you actually read that book?"

"Umm...still haven't quite finished it, and after I still have two more volumes to go. " Kakashi replied. A distant look in his erm…eye.

"So, what do you think of Sakura and Rock Lee?" Sasuke asked while staring strangely at him.

"It's strange…I dunno but she seems to have gotten over you now, I mean she hasn't even looked your way once." He said, looking over at Lee and Sakura dancing together.

Sasuke left right then, his blood boiling. _This party was such a stupid idea! I wonder why I even came… _Sasuke walked out to the driveway and towards his car. _How could Sakura do this to me! _He growled as he slammed his door closed people stopped temporarily from gagging each other to look up with surprise. He simply glared at them and started his ignition.

_I mean…wait WHAT! _ He drove to his apartment in bafflement, wondering why his friggin' brain could be so stupid as to think he was jealous. He felt rage erupt from within him; he wanted to tear Lee apart. The way Lee held on to her, Sasuke could just see that bragging look in his eyes.

Sasuke had never liked braggers. _They only try to get a rise out of you and apparently its working for Lee_, _Maybe it's because I have known Sakura since we were in ninja academy together. Yah, that's probably it! _He tried to sound supportive of himself.

Before he realized it, he was pulling into his driveway and getting out of the car.

He unlocked the door of his apartment, and slammed it. He just needed to hit something, and he wanted that something to be Lee.

He walked to his room and got into his bed before even changing, he was to bewildered and disgruntled to do anything of the sort. He hastily pulled his sheets over him, and calmed his breathing. He relaxed himself, and his eyes started to cloud over with darkness, his breathing became rythmic as he began to drift off to sleep, his last thought…Sakura.

A/N this is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think of it!

oh and if you dont like the LeexSakura pairing, trust me thats not the way it will end up

please R&R!  
-Haruno Sakura


	2. Chapter 2 REVISED!

**Hidden Emotions **

**Chapter 2**

Just to let everyone know, I edited this chapter because it was very short and I knew it had to be better or no one would read my next chapter. Which will be underway as soon as I finish this one.

There is a phone call in the story and it switches who is talking so try not to get confused mostly every new paragraph is a different persojn

Recap: He relaxed himself, and his eyes started to cloud over with darkness, his breathing became rhythmic as he began to drift off to sleep, his last thought…Sakura.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Beep… beep… beep_, Sakura's alarm went off. She slowly sat up to turn it off, she felt the cold air rush at her and prick at her skin like thorns, her head felt groggy and pain shot through it when she tried to move out of bed.

_Oh God, what happened last night?_ She wondered to herself. _I know I had a few drinks but nothing that strong! _In a desperate attempt, Sakura racked her mind for anything from the night before. To her dismay she couldn't remember anything.

With a massive hangover, Sakura left for work, not being an incredibly skilled ninja, she needed a part-time job to help with bills; it was a low-income job at the local library. _I_ _have no idea how the hell I am going to stand around all day and organize books, my brain feels like it's about to burst. _After taking some aspirin, Sakura shoved the bottle into the back pocket of her faded jeans.

On the short car-ride to the library she thought more of the night before, _All I can remember is Lee talking to me and then he gave me a drink. _She swore as she now realized whatever Lee had given her it had been very potent. _God, I hope I didn't have sex with him... That is absolutely the most nauseating thing I can think of._

With thoughts like these of night before, Sakura's day did not get much better. Her headache remained despite the extra strength aspirin she bought on the way to work, her spirits were low, she could barely think where the books were supposed to be shelved, she couldn't type very well, and her headache made her edgy. The end of the day could not come soon enough.

She arrived home with awful thoughts of Lee going through her head; I _would have thought he was above taking advantage of me. It really hurts to know he would stoop so low and he seemed so nice…_

Sakura gave out a long sigh and sat down on her scratchy old couch, she felt the pinpricks of the fabric but barely took notice to the pain. She just couldn't get the thought of the party out of her mind, all the stress was causing her to be so sick that it needed to end– she needed to find out what happened.

She decided that she needed to ask someone who would tell her the truth, someone who didn't really care if they were making her feel bad about the actual details. Only one person came to mind, Sasuke.

She took out her cell-phone, and let her pent up breath escape her, releasing all her breath in one giant stream of air. She had to calm down – _maybe nothing really happened right? Maybe I just danced with him. I guess the only way I'll find out is to call…_ She quickly dialed his number before she could change her mind.

"Hello" Sasuke answered is a tired voice.

_I hope I didn't wake him! _She glanced at her clock and realization hit her that it was almost midnight. _Oh no, I can't do this; he is going to think I am so stupid… B-but I really have to know what happened…_

"Hello?" Sasuke wondered if someone was just prank calling him he was about to hang up when someone spoke, "H-hello?" a gentle voice, a scared voice…for some strange reason he wanted to comfort them, make their worries go away. He almost dropped the phone in shock – what was he thinking?

"Sasuke? Um, this is Sakura," he heard the voice say.

"Oh, um hello…" he replied sounding surprised and a bit flustered "Are you okay?"

Sakura thought he sounded concerned, this surprised her and she wondered if she sounded so troubled that even Sasuke would be concerned for her. "Uh… I did call for a reason," she hesitated. She thought again of hanging up, this conversation had the potential of being very embarrassing. She decided that she had to know and couldn't hang up. Instead of blurting it all out she decided a different approach. "You know my party I had the other night?"

"Oh yeah, why?" Sasuke cursed himself for thinking she was calling to ask for help or something, she was obviously calling to asked if he knew the name of some boy she saw…he wondered what this feeling was – something gnawing at his heart, something that made him want to pound the person Sakura liked. He paused – what was going on with him?

_Ok, I have to ask him if something happened, I can't beat around the bush the whole time._

"Was I acting unusual?" _dammit, beating around the bush again, I just don't want to say it._

"Sakura, what are you talking about, this is pointless tell me what you want or I'll hang up." He stated. _Augh what's wrong with me?_ Sasuke screamed at himself. Why do I feel bad for saying those things to her…I never felt bad before…before what?

_Ok, here goes._ "Was I doing anything with Lee? I think I may have been a bit intoxicated and I can't remember most of the party." She let out a breath of relief. _At least I told someone who I can trust would tell me what happened._

"Oh, that. I thought that was a little bit odd for you. I remember how much you hated him when you were younger. I guess I just figured that you had over come your hate of him or you were just being nice. Even I know how much he liked you." It felt like something huge had just come off his shoulders, for some reason he felt…relieved that Sakura didn't like Lee.

"Yeah I don't exactly hate him as much anymore, I have grown up a bit, but by no standards do I like him. Especially after the drink he gave me – or what he put in my drink…" _Dammit! How could I have done something that stupid! _

"Well it didn't seem so at your party, you two couldn't get away from each other. You could have fooled anyone that you liked him. Fooled me." Sasuke told her.

"Oh well thank you, I have to go now." _Oh shit._

"Wait – did you say he out something in your drink?"

"Um…yes, I-I think that's why I was acting a bit off at the party…" She responded back shyly.

Sasuke's eyes widened – he felt anger pulse through his veins right now he felt like ripping off Lee's arm and then feeding him to the sharks. "Alright – bye." He then cursed himself for saying goodbye so gruffly to Sakura – it sounded like he didn't care about her being influenced by Lee. _But…why do I care?_ He questioned himself.

She looked forlorn at the now beeping receiver. Who was she kidding thinking Sasuke cared about her – she knew from the beginning he didn't – that was why she picked him to call after all.

She let her hair fall into her eyes fluttering softly and delicately into her lap – she had grown her hair out after the exams – she didn't know why it was just…comforting, of course she wasn't doing it to impress Sasuke – she knew he didn't like her like that, and after the phone call…she didn't even know if he liked her at all. _He'll never see me the way I see him._ She bit her bottom lip, and cried softly to herself, she knew she looked pathetic crying over a boy that didn't even like her in the first place.

She glanced up at her mirror. On the mirror was a taped picture of her, Naruto, and Sasuke and grinning sheepishly at the camera. She looked from herself then with her short hair and cheeks plump with baby fat still. She looked so different now, that's when she realized looking at the picture that Naruto and Sasuke hadn't seen her since the ninja academy…she hadn't had a chance to say hi since Lee had put something in her drink…

She looked back into the mirror – her hair, not only was it grown but it had turned lighter over the years giving the pink a blondish tan that made her hair shine golden pink in the sun. Her face had filled out and she didn't look as chubby as before and her cheekbones were defined – her lip still wobbled slightly from her crying and had a bite mark in the middle – something she did out of habit when she was nervous or upset. Her eyes were red from crying but this apparently only brought out the green in them more she stared intensely at her reflection and noticed bits of coloring inside the bright emerald. She broke her gaze staring back at the picture – she looked so happy.

Back then she would've given her arm to look like she did now…but now, she wished that she could have someone to depend on. Sure she knew lots of people – there were over a hundred at the party…but there was nobody here – nobody to comfort her she realized then that she was alone. She held her knees close and slid to the hard wood floor. She made a small thumping sound as she hit the floor and it made an eerie echo in the silent house. She heard the wind blowing outside threatening for a storm.

It was then that she realized how small she was, how…vulnerable. Her body shook with silent sobs that erupted from her – hurting her chest, she curled into a ball, and lay there – crying.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Just let me know if you think this was better than the first second chapter. r&r please!


End file.
